


Wisteria Flowers and Rose Thorns

by Sleepypandaduke



Series: Mcyt stuff bc I said so [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: BAMF Alexis | Quackity, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Cannibalism to Survive, Canon-Typical Violence, Cara | CaptainPuffy and Jschlatt are Siblings, DadSchlatt, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Evil Toby Smith | Tubbo, Feral TommyInnit (Video Blogging RFP), Gen, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), He/Theys are simply built different, Hybrids, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Kinda, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Ambiguous Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Nonbinary Toby Smith | Tubbo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ppl dont like deomn slayers, Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Wilbur Soot, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Shapeshifter Alexis | Quackity, Shapeshifter Wilbur Soot, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, The line between demon and other stuff isnt well defined, They/Them Pronouns for Toby Smith | Tubbo, Trans Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, demons are dead, he/him pronouns for tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepypandaduke/pseuds/Sleepypandaduke
Summary: *KNOWLEDGE OF KIMETSU NO YAIBA ISNT REQUIRED TO UNDERSTAND THE FIC*Demon slayers Wilbur Soot and Tommy Innit are two demon slayers from a long line of swordsmen. They have been tasked with exterminating the demon that has been feeding on humans. Their only goal in life is destroying any and all demons.Tubbo is a demon who must devoure humans to survive. He lives on a mountain with the rest of his family, His shapeshifting brother, Quackity, and his Hybrid father, Schlatt. They want a peaceful life.These two things cannot coexist.However, there is a more powerful force at play, one that will peak their mutual interests. Will they be able to stop the Tyrant?
Series: Mcyt stuff bc I said so [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008906
Kudos: 62





	1. Flowers Grow Where the Dead are Laid to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Things you should know b4 reading this fic
> 
> Demons cannot step into sunlight or else they'll die  
> Wisteria is poison to demons  
> Demons can only be killed by decapitation with a special sword  
> There are techniques called "Breathe styles." Water breathing mimics the flow of water, This is the style Wilbur & Tommy use.

Tommy and Wilbur, Demon Slayers from a long line of swordsmen, head into a town where people have been going missing. They have been tasked with either killing or collecting the demon or demons responsible. As they walk into town, Tommy immediately notices a small brunette boy, in a large green jacket. He walked up to the shorter, looking down at the flower picker.

“Hello! My name is Tommy, may I ask why you’re all by yourself?”

The brunette startles and their blue eyes meet his own. Something looked… wrong about those eyes. “My name is Toby, please call me Tubbo. I’m not playing with the others because father says I can't be in the sun.” They look over to an older boy wearing a hat and a blue sweater who was buying food from one of the local stalls. “Quackity, can we go home yet?”

“Just a second Tubbo, you know father won't be happy if i dont bring back enough supplies like last time.” The younger, clad in a yellow and brown striped sweater and a long green jacket looked away before putting some of the flowers into his basket. Tommy glanced over to Quackity, and then back to Tubbo.

“Have you heard anything about the recent disappearances in this town? Any information would be appreciated.”

The older stopped in their tracks, a scent of fear emanating from them. “N-no. I don't know anything about it. Quackity!”

_“What?!”_

“I think it's time to go home now!” Quackity turned to look at the younger with an almost demonic growl. “I’m almost done. Give me 5 minutes, tops.”

Tubbo sighed and scooted away from Tommy, closer into the darkness. Suddenly Tommy was aware of the small horns that poked out of Tubbo’s head, and the thin tail that poked out from under their skirt and jacket. Tommy stepped forwards.

“You-”

“Alright Tubbo, we can go now-” Tubbo launched themself into Quackity’s open arms, tail hanging low enough to touch the ground. “Oh! You really wanted to go. Say goodbye to your friend.” Tubbo buried themself more into their clothes before waving. With their supplies on his back, Quackity sprinted off into the forest, avoiding the sun.

Tommy ran off to find his accompanying demon slayer, his older brother by the name of Wilbur. “Wilby! I found them!” Brown eyes met his blue ones.

“What?”

“The demon, Toby I think his name was. Wanted to be called Tubbo. Horns and tail and everything. He had a brother, Quackity. Maybe ask around for where they live?” Wilbur ruffled the blond’s hair.

“Good idea Toms, Go ask the merchants if they knew them, I’ll ask some locals.” Tommy bounded up to the stand that the hat man was at last.

“Sir, do you know anyone by names of Tubbo and Quackity?”

“Yeah, Quackity comes up to my stand every week or so, stocks up on supplies and leaves. I believe Tubbo is the young man’s brother, only seen him a few times. Always by the tree-line picking flowers and that of such. Saw him chase a mouse up the mountain once.”

“Up the mountain?” “Yes, I'm sure that's where they live. One of them comes down twice a week, one at day and one at night. Tubbo comes out at night, sells his pottery, my son said.”

“Thank you very much!”

Tommy ran over to Wilbur and tugged his sleeve. “Tubbo makes pottery and they live on that mountain. Quackity did seem more-or-less human though, so I’m not sure why they’d keep him around. Tubbo was certainly a demon, but did not harm anyone else. It is also possible that their father is a human.”

“Alright, let's head up onto the mountain.”


	2. Worlds Collapsing all Inward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear heavens, what has Tubbo gotten themself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Title of this Chapter is from Angel Eyes and Basketball!

“Tubbo, I can't believe you showed him your tail! And you knew he was a demon slayer!”

“I know, Quackity, but he was different!”

“He seemed different because he was younger, but they don't just let newbies on a job as large as this!”

“Quackity, that's enough! Look at what you're doing to your brother.”

Quackity turned to stare at their Father, startled. He turned back to Tubbo, who’s right hoof was persistently tapping on the hardwood, and their tail was lashing back and forth. 

“Tubbo, I’m sorry. I didn't mean to get so angry.”

They shook their head. “It’s okay. I’m fine.”

The eldest Ram turned to the younger. “You can hide us. This is your domain, you know how.”

Their hoof tapped on the floor twice before they stood and walked to the open window. Outside large trees grew, obscuring any light from hitting their cabin. Tubbo pulled themself up onto the sill and hopped outside onto the grass, hooves melding back into human feet. 

Tubbo sniffed the air, easily smelling the two Demon Slayers coming for them and their Family. They dropped down to sit and clasped their hands together, whispering a spell before being cut off by the presences being much closer than they expected. Opening their eyes and looking up, they saw the blond that had talked to them before. His red blade was pressed to Tubbo’s neck.


	3. Would You Sell Your Soul to Save Yourself?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a desperate situation, Tubbo Barters for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title for this one comes from Brittle Bones Nicky 2 by Rare Americans!

“I’m telling you Wilbur, He wasn't like the others. He was too nice to be the one who’s doing all of this!”

They continued their trek up the mountain, Wilbur stubling a bit on the plants that grew. “If it doesn't resist, then you are gentle back. Don’t forget what we came here for. That demon has been eating humans, and we need to exterminate it.”

Tommy looked away, saddened but understanding. As they climbed higher it wasn’t long until he saw the demon, horns long and curling around his head, brown hair falling like a curtain over his face.

Tommy sprinted forwards, Unsheathing his sword, Red Nichirin blade pressed up to the other’s throat. Tubbo opens their eyes and looks up at the blond, tears not far. There’s soft gasping, before the brunette screams.

“No! No, no no!” Their hands unfurl and are brought to their sides. They shake their head intensely before scooting back. “No! This wasn’t supposed to happen! You aren’t supposed to be on the mountain yet! I was doing so well and you ruined it!”

Tommy takes a step back, nervous for what the demon will do. One of their hands grabs their clothes and the other digs into their hair, pulling at the brown locks.

Wilbur catches up to them, Grey nichirin blade drawn and ready to protect his brother. Tommy holds Wilbur back, curious and scared by Tubbo’s actions. Their tail lashes and feet turn into hooves. 

Wilbur raised his sword, ready to swing before their hand flew up to stop him.

“Wait! I have something you want, yes? I can give you anything you want, Demon blood? Anything in exchange for my life!”

Tommy looked away in thought. “Are you willing to fight other demons?”

Tubbo shook, hands still grabbing his clothes. “I’m willing to do anything if it means I get to live another day.” 

Tommy took a step forward and held out his hand. “Get your family. I have a mission for you.”


End file.
